Dracos Valg
by SaintLea
Summary: Altså det handler om Draco som 21 årig, og han skal giftes med Astoria Greengrass. Men samtidig kan han ikke glemme sin kærlighed til Ginny Weasly, og han elsker stadig hende.
1. Familien Greengrass

Familien Malfoy godset, ligger langt ude ved landet. Godset ligger omkring store marker og skove. Der ligger omkring 3 gods, i den del af Wales. Malfoy-godset er nok et af de største gods. Den har sin egen gårdplads, stald og huset har fire etager. Huset er gråt og mugglere ville synes det lignede en lille smugle en borg fra riddertiden. Men mange betragter det som en smuk begivenhed at se på. Malfoy-familien har boet på godset i lang tid, men rygtet siges at det nu kun er sønnen og moderen der opholder sig. Huset vrimler med husalfer sige det også, og Malfoy er specielt kendt for at virkelig piske dem med arbejde til det sidste. Man ser sjældent familien udenfor, man kan kalde dem meget inaktive. De udnytter slet ikke den store gårdplads, eller de store marker. På markerne kunne man ellers dyrke: frugter og grønsager, éller man kunne få heste, køer, får og geder til at trave på den. Men nej, markerne er blot en udsigt fra balkonerne på godset. Skoven der ligger omkring en kilometer væk, bruges heller ikke til lange gåture. Mugglerne går ikke engang ind i den. Den er mørk og dyster og skoven er groet sammen så der næsten intet sollys kommer ind. Bladene er visne og træernes bark, kunne godt trænge til en omgang pleje. Så man kan kalde stedet meget forladt, det er sjældent du ser et lykkeligt troldmandpar gå på grusvejene sammen, hånd i hånd.

Draco gik stille frem og tilbage foran kaminen, som flammede op i blå og orange farver. Hans skridt var tunge og hurtige, og hans ene hånd hvilede under hans blege markante hage. Dagligstuen så lille ud med de kolde stenvægge og det lave træloft, og det fik stuen til at minde om en hule. Gulvtæppet skinnede blodrødt og de flotte gamle antikvitetsmøbler, stod i deres helt egen stilling. Rummet duftede, simrende af roser og doser af urter. Narcissa sad dystert i den store mørke lænestol, med det brune træmønster som armlæn. Hun skuede et par gange mærkværdigt på sin søn, med øjne der lyste af nervøsitet. Narcissa klemte hårdt om sin tryllestav som var inden under, hendes blå kappe. Hun vidste at Draco kunne gå amok når som helst. Og at han travede frem og tilbage foran kaminen, var det sandsynligvis pga. han var vred. Narcissa vidste selvfølgelig godt hvorfor hendes elskede søn var vred, Draco kunne bare ikke forstå, at hun kun gjorde det for at beskytte ham. Han opdagede endelig at hans mor sad med hvilende øjne og stirrede nervøst på ham.

"Draco.. det for dit eget bedste" hendes stemme var fuld af nervøsitet, og skælven klingrede i hendes lille pive-stemme. Dracos øjne lynede, "Hvor mange gange skal jeg sige, at jeg sagtens kan klare mig!" hvæsede han og stønnede lavt. Der dannede en dårlig energi imellem deres forehold, men Narcissa svarede bare igen: "DRACO! du ved jeg skal finde Lucius, det snart 4 år siden, og du skal starte dit eget liv!" hendes tone var hverken klingrende eller skælvende, nej den var hård og streng. Draco var ikke vant til at det var hans mor der satte ham på plads, det havde været hans fars arbejde. Og det var også normalt, at det var Draco der satte hende på plads. Draco skuede ondt på hende, hun havde selvfølgelig ret. Hun måtte også leve sit liv med sin mand, men det var ikke retfærdigt. Det var ikke retfærdigt at hun ville have ham gift med en rig velhavnede familie. Han kunne sagtens leve livet alene. Narcissa rejste sig fra stolen, og gik over mod sin søn. Hun tog ham på skulderen, og masserede ham lidt.

"Draco, hun er køn" hun prøvede at lyde opmuntrende, men hun havde ikke fattet det. Hun havde ikke fattet at Draco ikke gad være gift som 21 årig, hun fattede ikke at han ikke gad begynde på ægteskab med en pige han knap nok kendte. Narcissa stønnede, hun vidste at Draco aldrig ville give op. "Familien Greengrass, kommer i morgen! Draco jeg forventer at du... jeg forventer at du tager imod Astoria. Det bliver ikke anderledes!" hendes stemme var streng. Han prøvede at kigge bedene på sin mor, som han havde gjort da han var yngre. Narcissa så ind i hans bedene øjne, men svarede bare koldt tilbage: "Draco du voksen, vær ansvarlig!" og hun gik ud af stuen. Draco lagde hovedet i hænderne, og kastede sig tilbage i 

den gamle flotte sofa. Han ville ønske han kunne tage med til Albanien. Men Narcissa var alt for overbeskyttende. Han sad der helt alene i sofaen i nogle minutter, indtil han gik ovenpå, til sit værelse.

Narcissa havde hundset rundt med deres husalfer hele morgen. Hun ville have alt parat til Familien Greengrass kom. Hun vidste godt at familien var meget velhavende og de have et rygte for at siges at være lidt snobbet. Hun havde endda lokket Draco i sit jakkesæt og flere gange rettede hun på siderne og børstet støv af. Draco havde haft et trist ansigt hele dagen, han viste ingen glæde ved at møde denne Familien Greengrass, som han sku sælges væk til. "Draco Greengrass" hviskede han, da han sad ved sit skrivebord og svarede Pansy Parkinson tilbage i et brev. Det lød jo helt forkert, han var en Malfoy: Draco Malfoy. Ikke en Greengrass.

Familien Greengrass kom med transitnøgle, og de kom om eftermiddagen.

Draco skuede hurtigt ud af vinduet da han så familien, komme gående op til hoveddøren. De var 5 ialt. Han vidste at dette ville være et minde i hans hukommelse. Det var mindet, hvor han for første gang mødte sin kommende hustru.

Narcissa prøvede at lave et falsk, begejstret smil da hun åbnede døren for familien. Men Draco så godt at hans mors smil til sidst var blevet så usikkert, at hun bed sig i underlæben. Hr. og Fru. Greengrass var utrolig store mennesker, de have allerede svært ved at være i dagligstuen fordi loftet var alt for lavt. De havde 3 børn, 2 piger og 1 dreng. Draco havde allerede dannet et had til deres søn, som kom gående ind ad døren med højt hævet hovedet. Drengen viste sig at hedde: Parvel. Draco skulle til at grine over navnet, og komme med en eller anden god kommentar til det, som ville gøre ham ubehagelig tilpas. De to døtre lignede meget hinanden, begge to langt brunt hår og deres kropsbygningen var meget normalt. Kønne var de, men Draco havde set en kønnere pige før. Daphne var den ældste søster, ligeså gammel som ham selv var. Men det var lillesøster Asteria, der var hans kommende kone. Han måtte indrømme at lillesøsteren var kønnere end Daphne. Eftersom Asteria stadig havde baby-hud og var ikke bebumset i ansigtet. Men Asteria lignede en 18 årig tøs, der manglede en del selvtillid. Hun svingede let med sit bølgende brune hår, da hun trådte over dørkarmen. Hendes chokoladebrune øjne glimtede i lysets skær og hendes hænder slog hårdt håret tilbage over skulderen. Køn var hun, men hun var en pige der slet ikke interesserede ham. Draco ville kunne udnytte hende lidt, ligesom han havde gjort med Pansy i hans skoleår. Familien Greengrass gik i starten bare rundt og beundrede nogle af deres værdifulde ting, og andre gange stønnede de lidt af kedsomhed. Middagen foregik i tavshed, Hr. Greengrass prøvede et par gange at føre en samtale, men det var kun få svar der kom med ind i den. Asteria var vidst pisse nervøs, fordi hun væltede en kande vand ud over Dracos bukser. Draco skulle til at gå amok og begynde at råbe ad hende. Men Narcissa sendte ham et varsomt blik, og han gik bare op og skiftede. Narcissa og Hr. og Fru. Greengrass sad senere alene inde i den lille dagligstue og snakkede om fremtiden. Fru. Greengrass var den første der klagede med at loftet var for lavt, og hun synes møblerne var for små.

Draco var gået forbi stuen da han hørte dem tale derinde, "Mrs. Malfoy, de ved vel at vi vil betale alt for bryllupet ikke?" der lød en snobbet accent fra Fru. Greengrass. Narcisssa nikkede og svarede: "Draco vil være den perfekte mand," der var tvivl i hendes stemme. Hr. Greengrass hostede fornærmet og svarede: "Ja vi forventer at han holder sig hos hende!" og den snobbede accent kom ind i samtalen igen. Draco gik 

videre op mod hans værelse, han gad ikke høre på sine egne livsplaner. Daphne og Parvel stod på første etage og kiggede på malerierne ude i gangen. "Leo Chanthé, er altså sådan en fortryllende maler" stønnede Daphne. Parvel stønnede og hostede snobbet. Draco kunne for kvalme over de to, perfekte Greengrass-børn. Han gik op mod sit værelse og smækkede døren. Men han fik en forskrækkelse da han trådte over sin dørkarm. Asteria stod og rørte ved skrivebordet og hun støttede sig ved hjælp af stolen. Hendes brune øjne flakkede nu mod Draco, han sendte hende et par truende øjne.

"Åh.. undskyld.. jeg." hendes stemme var lille og nervøs.

"Lige meget" Draco vidste at han måtte være høflig overfor hende, han var ikke sådan en arrogant nar, som han havde været da han var mindre. Han var blevet ældre og mere moden. Lært hvad der var godt og ondt, og hvad der var dårligt og godt. Asteria stønnede hårdt, og hun klemte sine hænder mellem hendes tryllestav. Hun så jo ret godt ud, og hun mindede tydeligvis ikke om sine søskende. Der forgik en dårlig, nervøs energi imellem dem. Hun kunne tydeligvis ikke finde de rette ord at sige. Men pludeslig kom ord ud af hendes lille mund, med de perfekte hjertelæber:  
"Sååå.. vvi s-sskal altså GIFTES" ordet 'giftes' slog klang i hele Dracos øre. Det var lideligt at høre ordet. Han kløede sig i sit hvide hår og svarede høfligt: "Jaah".  
Draco havde mest lyst til at smække pigen en flad, og så løbe hastigt ud af døren og smække den med et rabalder-slag. Men i stedet blev de begge to helt blege i ansigtet, ved med at stirre på hinanden, som om de var beløjet.  
"Mit navn er A-astoria" hun præsenterede sig og rakte hånden frem. Draco tog ikke imod hånden, men trak sig lidt tilbage.

"Draco!" hans stemme var streng og skælvende. Astoria trådte lidt hen imod ham, og hviskede: "Vil du love at passe på mig!" hendes ansigt kiggede bedende op mod Draco, og hendes øjne var begyndt at være opfyldt med tåre. Draco vidste ikke hvad han skulle sige, det lød som om: At han skulle passe på hende hele livet, og vogte over hende, som om hun var en skat. Og at det var meningen at det var ham der skulle tage hendes mødom. Dracos øjne flakkede tilbage mod døren og han gik stille ud.

Måske ville Astoria synes det var uhøfligt af ham, men at vende sig til tanken om at han skulle leve resten af livet med den pige, var udholdeligt. Og at stå overfor hende, og så beder hun en om at passe på hende! Draco mærkede vreden varme sit blege ansigt, det var simpelthen uretfærdigt. For nogle år siden, troede han at han havde mødt sit livs kærlighed, men han gav slip på den pige, ingen fortjente Draco, og specielt ikke når han havde været dødsgardist.

Familien Greengrass gik tidligere hjem, end Narcissa havde forventet. Familien Greengrass gik snobbet ud af godset og tog en transitnøgle der lå nærmest. Narcissa havde på fornemmelsen at Draco havde skræmt Astoria, eller provokerede den højt hævede Parvel. Hun måtte godt nok selv indrømme at familien havde skuffet hende, hun havde regnede dem for at være mere venlige.

Draco sad helt stille og dystert i den gamle røde sofa. Narcissa gik svævende ind til ham og hvæsede: "Hvad gjorde du?". Han kiggede med store øjne på hende, og rynkede sit øjenbryn og hans tænder blottede sig lidt. "Intet!" svarede han koldt og klemte om sin tryllestav. Narcissa vidste han enten løj, eller fortalte den fulde sandhed. "Asteria var helt skræmt da hun sagde farvel til mig" hendes stemme var lille og pibende. 

Draco trak på skulderne og bidte sig i sin underlæbe. Narcissa stønnede og sagde stædigt: "Draco det bliver ikke anderledes, vend dig til følelsen!". Draco protesterede sig op i en heftig fart, "NEJ! du kan ikke tvinge mig sammen med den klamme Greengrass-tøs! Hun er 18 jeg er 21!" råbte han og lagde armene over kors. "Jeg er voksen, IKKE 16 år Længere, Cissy!" råbte han koldt, og stirrede stift på sin mor. Narcissas vrede voksede ud af hendes krop, og dannede en farlig energi i den lille stue. "Draco, der er ingen vej tilbage!" hvæsede hun koldt, og gik videre ud i køkkenet. Draco stønnede og hvæsede koldt, han skar tænderne og lagde hovedet i hænderne.


	2. Et Lille Håb

Dagene gik stille og rolig. Narcissa havde skældt flere gange Draco ud for hans opførelse fra da Familien Greengrass havde spist middag der. Hr. og Fru. Greengrass havde været der en del i løbet af dagene, de planlagde alt ved brylluppet sammen med Narcissa. Astoria var også med et par gange, men i det mindste holdte hun sig lidt i baggrunden. Hun nedstirrede ret tit Draco, hun beundrede vel hans skønhed. Draco beundrede sig ved gud ikke hende, han synes slet ikke de passede sammen. Han ville meget hellere have noget lidt mere levende, en pige der var ligeglad med sit udseende. I det hele taget havde han en fornemmelse på at der kun var en pige i verden der betød noget. Men han havde givet slip på hende, hvorfor havde han gjort det?

Draco bankede sin knytnæve ned i sit skrivebord, så hans blæk væltede. Han stønnede og lod blækket løbe ud over hans papir. Han fik gjort rent ved hjælp af en lille besværgelse, og han lagde sig bagefter hurtigt på sin seng. For nogle år siden havde han haft alt!  
Han havde endda overvejet af slå sig ned, men han gjorde det ikke. Et af Dracos mange fejltagelser, alle de fejltagelser han havde gjort. Han havde nær dræbt Dumbledore for mange år siden, han havde deltaget i krigen og stået ved Mørkets Herres side. Han var selvfølgelig stolt af sig selv, han var en dødsgardist, og det ville han altid forblive. I det mindste var han vokset: Han var ikke den arrogante teenager længere, der blærede sig eller spillede flabet. Draco lagde hans arme om bag hovedet, og trak vejret hårdt. Han kiggede op i træloftet, der hang Slytherin-bannere og flag og der var plakater af store Qudditchspillere. Han skuede hurtigt rundt på hans værelse, ved hjørnet af hans klædeskab stod han kost: Nimbus 2001, hans skrivebord var overfyldt med breve og papir og hans reol var fyldt med spøgh og skræmt sager, som han sikkert engang havde købt i Hogsmeade. Draco fik hurtige flashback af hogsmeade. - Den lille landsby, med klamme fugtige cafeer og med spøjse butikker. Draco så sig selv, gå ned af landsbyens stengader sammen med sit slæng som bestod af : Pansy, Grabbe og Goyle. Han huskede hvordan han kælede med den klamme Pansy, han havde aldrig brudt sig om hende. Han havde altid syntes at hun var klæbende og irrirterne - hun var bare et godt offerlam som man kunne udnytte. Grabbe og Goyle var egentligtaget også enormt dumme, de tænkte kun på at æde. Men Draco havde også bare brugt dem som livvagter, de beskyttede ham dengang. Draco satte sig forsigtigt op, der var koldt oppe på hans gamle værelse. Det var måske fordi det ikke var det samme værelse, som det havde været for ham da han var en dreng. Da han var et barn, og en teenager. Der havde rummet været hans hjem, hans beskyttelse. Nu var det koldt og tomt. Godt nok stod alle hans ting der, men det føltes ikke som det værelse han engang havde haft. Han rejste sig forsigtigt fra sengen, og rørte lidt ved sengekanten med hans lange blege fingre. Han satte sig oppe ved sit skrivebord, han strejfede det mørke træskrivebord med hans hænder. Han rodede rundt blandt papirene og fandt pludselig en kuvert. Det var uåbent, det var et uåbent brev. Han rodede lidt rundt i de andre breve, de var alle uåbne. Han åbnede forsigtigt et, der var ingen sender på. Men alligevel af ren nysgerritet så åbnede han et af brevene.

Kære Draco.  
Hvor er du, jeg har brug for dig her hos mig. Hvorfor ignorere du mig bare. Svar mig dog Draco.  
Skriv tilbage - skriv tilbage. Jeg ved ikke om du er død eller om du bare ikke svare mine breve.  
Hvorfor gav du mig videre, hvorfor opgav du så let. Er der intet håb imellem os længere.  
Vil du ikke have mig - Jeg har brug for svar Draco, så jeg kan komme videre i mit liv.  
Jeg har boet hos Harry for det sidste, han er kommet tydeligvis længere i sit liv end mig.  
Han skal på en mission imorgen, han siger det er noget med dødgardisterne. Men det bekymre mig ikke.  
Han tror at du vil være der, han tror at både du og din far vil være der. Han mener der bliver kamp på stedet.  
Jeg ved slet ikke hvorfor jeg er hos ham Draco? Han snød mig! Men samtidig gør han mig tryg som du plejede.  
Kan du huske det! Dødgardisterne holdte mig som fange, du skulle pine mig, men i stedet beskyttede du mig.  
Du reddede mig fra døden Draco! Du sagde du elskede mig - Du hentød til håb om os.  
Hvorfor smidte du mig væk, hvorfor kunne jeg ikke være hos dig, hvorfor ville du ikke have mig?  
Draco jeg beder - Bare et enkelt lille håb fra dig.  
Jeg er så dum at jeg skriver dette brev, det er slet ikke mig. Hvad er der galt med mig!  
Hvorfor kan jeg ikke bare komme videre med livet, ligesom jeg gjorde med Harry. Hvorfor er det specielt med dig?  
Er det et tegn? Jeg har brug for svar Draco! Hvad hvis du er død - Hvad hvis du er gift væk i albanien.  
Hvorfor trak du mig fra dig. Jeg elsker dig Draco. Ikke Harry, men dig.  
Er der et lille håb tilbage i mørket  
- Ginny


End file.
